


恶犬

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, M/M, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass), 双重人格, 黑刷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 设定解释，世界观是世界其他地方都在乱，只有十一区在西比拉系统下进行了合理的资源分配得到了封闭并富足的生活。每个市民有心理通行证的东西，一般是一个100以内的数字。色相清晰=情绪稳定=心理通行证数值低。色相浑浊=各种因素导致这个人现在比较危险=心理通行证数值高。免罪体质=无论何时心理通行证数值永远为30以下的特例。“支配者”是警察配枪，可以根据需要发射麻醉剂，也可以变形成火力非常强的模式，变形依据检测到的心理通行证数值。0-100良好市民，和正常监视官。超过100就算潜在犯，执行官都是潜在犯，可以用麻醉剂射倒后逮捕。超过300“支配者”会变成致死模式，只要监测到就可以爆破，因为“支配者”是便携式西比拉系统，即时裁决，现场处刑。监视官：在执行官进行真正一线战斗的时候用他们当挡箭牌和猎犬以维持自己的色相清澈，可以随时用“支配者”射击执行官，干满10年可以升职但是很多人在中途因为各种原因色相浑浊，成为了执行官。





	恶犬

**Author's Note:**

> 心理测量者设定，系统闪x执行官刷，灵感来自第一季局长握着宜野的支配者对准慎也的场面。

1.吉尔伽美什，免罪体质，在某次事件中被西比拉系统发现并吸收。作为系统内特别擅长处理人类相关事务的存在，成为了西比拉系统对外的常驻意识，担任公安局局长，出于个人兴趣没有使用机械义体，而是生物实验室制作的人类身体。

 

2.阿尔托莉雅，西比拉钦定的700分毕业生，全职业相性优秀，吉尔伽美什特别中意她在考核内的表现，其他同分的人里面没有做警察的推荐，只有她有。她选择做一个警察理由有一部分是因为她的朋友迪卢木多·奥迪那也在里面，但是在她考核前的一段时间断了联系。

在第一次任务的时候作为监视官，被前辈远坂凛告知了执行官相关的知识。作为给新人练手的任务，镇压复数的社会败类。

在西比拉系统决定一个人的职业发展生涯的现代社会，有阿尔托莉雅这样700分、任何光明未来都为她敞开大门的人生赢家的存在，也自然会有被明确告知没有希望、只能浑浑噩噩度过一生的人们。如果他们聚集在一起，就会集体抬升犯罪指数并且诞生出潜在犯的隐患。

这是常见的任务，绝大部分已经被另外一系非常能干的执行官干掉了大半。远坂凛想到阿尔托莉雅今天报到，与别系的监视官沟通后召回了封锁区域内的执行官。

出乎意料镇压一整片区域的执行官只有一个人，他回来后就径直走进了运送执行官专用的车厢里，听见阿尔托莉雅的叫声后回头看向逐渐闭合的、具有防爆强度的车门，逐渐黑暗的空间里他金色的眼睛像是被封存的黄金。

“你怎么知道他叫迪卢木多的？”居然在执行官里有旧识，远坂凛感到非常稀奇。她对别系的人不是很清楚，大部分执行官是很早被发现并转移至隔离区的。归根结底执行官除了是公务员外也是潜在犯，受到严格的管理，理论上并不会和阿尔托莉雅这样的学生或是任何普通市民有接触的机会。见阿尔托莉雅十分在意，她询问了别的系的监视官，可那个监视官也是临时的，只在任务前跟迪卢木多说过两句话而已。从他的口中得知，迪卢木多原本的监视官正因个人原因停职中。

 

3.考核，人类成长到20岁需要经过西比拉系统的考核，得到相应的职位推荐。系统的常驻意识在绝大部分情况下已经更新为吉尔伽美什的人格，所以自此以后的考核的内容也由他设定。他的灵感是源于他被发现并吸收的事件，圣杯战争。

迪卢木多当年参与了那起堪称西比拉系统成立以来最大混乱的事件，但并没有与吉尔伽美什正面冲突，免罪体质在“支配者”的判定里就像个路人一样。他作为监视官里也特别能打的类型，正忙着镇压，放过了幕后黑手之一。

反而是吉尔伽美什在之后迪卢木多沦为执行官的某一天里特意把他叫到了局长办公室，因为那一天，西比拉系统的意识共同决定由吉尔伽美什作为常驻对外的意识体。

吉尔伽美什在不违背西比拉系统的整体利益下完全保留自己的人格，无论是恶趣味还是对女人的品味。他钦定阿尔托莉雅的是出于根本不能写在职业推荐书上的私欲，但是阿尔托莉雅色相清澈，不为外物所动的坚定意志和战斗相关的顶尖评定都是刑事厅所需要的。吉尔伽美什的决定符合西比拉的整体利益。

在看了远坂凛的报告书并且把阿尔托莉雅叫到局长办公室作了一大通欠揍的发言后，吉尔伽美什进行了人事调动的告知，把执行官迪卢木多分配给了阿尔托莉雅，而在任务中与她临时合作的执行官则分配给了迪卢木多的原监视官、停职中的肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗伊。

如果没有这个突兀的人事调动，阿尔托莉雅真的险些在第一次与领导的会面中动手。远坂凛保持过来人的见怪不怪，说局长确实是这样的家伙。但是吉尔伽美什决策从不失误，作为领导者和指挥家的才能是所有人都公认的。远坂凛说到这个的时候在场的人都点点头，阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，只能说西比拉系统实在太过厉害，人能因为自己的能力被放在合适的位置，几乎就像命运的选择。

 

4.执行官的出行必须有监视官的陪同，作为监视官自然有很多跟自己执行官接触的机会，实际上阿尔托莉雅甚至可以不经过主人的同意进入执行官的房间。在去见友人的时候她以为是迪卢木多给她开的门，实际上迪卢木多正在洗澡，半裸着出来的时候场面一时十分尴尬。他的腹部除了锻炼得当的腹肌还有一片极为狰狞的疤痕，阿尔托莉雅下意识伸出手摸了几下确定它完全愈合了之后，这才想起这个举动有多糟糕。如果场景互换她可以以性骚扰为名直接开枪的。

尽管以事主本人跟她的交情，迪卢木多其实并不在意这小插曲——连他的脸都不能泡到阿尔托莉雅，为什么腹肌就可以。但是阿尔托莉雅道歉完还是坚持跑出去一板一眼地重新按了次门铃，迪卢木多穿好衣服给她开了门，说要不要一起吃个饭，他正好去过超市，晚上可以做烧烤。

阿尔托莉雅对于自己几乎不能帮忙家务感到十分愧疚，收拾完并不需要收拾的桌面后跟迪卢木多聊天。他说断联那段时间发生了很多事，他被火药枪枪击后重伤，意识清醒后犯罪指数无论如何也降不下来，如果不想被隔离，只能成为执行官。执行官的管理严格很多他一直没什么机会联系自己的友人，哪怕是她临近考核，连祝福她都办不到。不过归根结底阿尔托莉雅这样700分的西比拉的宠儿大概不需要自己这个倒霉蛋的祝福，他拿起阿尔托莉雅放在桌上的“支配者”，在友人点头同意的情况下瞄准了她。

【犯罪指数20，刑事科在编监视官。警告！执行官的不轨行为会记录在案，并报告总部。】

“真是清澈。”迪卢木多赞叹道，把“支配者”还给了她。见她也跃跃欲试，摆了摆手表示无所谓。

【犯罪指数189，刑事科在编执行官，非强制执行物件，保险解除。】

阿尔托莉雅立刻把“支配者”放下了，即使是非致死的麻醉剂也能让一个成年男性躺好几天。

 

5.久别重逢的友人难得吃了一顿没有被打断的饭，作为警察的两人都已经习惯或即将习惯在任何时间检测到区域压力上升后拿起“支配者”就冲出门的日常。

阿尔托莉雅知道迪卢木多说的基本都是实话，只是有所保留。潜在犯没有人权，但是作为执行官仍然有一定的自由度，至少在监视官同意的情况下不至于到通讯禁止的地步。迪卢木多的脖子上有一根洗澡也不摘的电子项圈，可那根本不是执行官应该戴的东西。

在市民因为某些原因短期犯罪指数上升但社会危害不大的，在缴纳一定罚款后会戴上这种项圈后回归日常生活。执行官是从隔离区中选拔出来的公务员，要么在编要么回去。电子项圈会根据犯罪指数的上升自动注入麻醉剂或者是致死的药物，但是佩戴的时长有严格的规定。在一定自然天数内不能恢复至正常数值的市民仍然会被判定为潜在犯进行隔离，但是如果在这期间恢复了就可以摘下。

作为监视官阿尔托莉雅没有权限摘下迪卢木多的项圈，可监视官之间都算平级，职位再往上只有局长吉尔伽美什。她很清楚自己上一次和他见面的时候他没有戴项圈，在半年内突然觉醒了奇怪的爱好实在说不过去。不知不觉她走到了监控室，远坂凛正在值班检测城市内的整体区域压力。见她拿着“支配者”进门跟她打招呼：“现在没有什么任务，区域压力都在正常范围内哦，Saber。放下枪也没什么问题，晚饭吃过了吗？”

Saber是大家知道阿尔托莉雅的业余爱好是剑道的善意昵称而已。西比拉系统的社会下无论是存在于职场还是校园内的暴力与歧视都会导致色相的浑浊，从根本上带来了干净健康的环境。

远坂凛奇怪地看着阿尔托莉雅走到窗边，启动了“支配者”。嘛，新人都是这样，有随时随地测试别人犯罪指数的“支配者”总会忍不住在任务外使用。对于色相清晰的市民扳机会自动锁定，没有误触的危险；对于执行官会有语音提醒，而且作为监视官本来就可以射击执行官，就算事后要写报告解释也不是解释给执行官的。如果不经过允许随便测试其他监视官倒是非常没礼貌的行为，就算从背后悄悄窥探也会留下记录。但是阿尔托莉雅是非常有分寸的新人，她入职以来的表现让远坂凛也非常放松地没有出声，注意力重新回到了显示屏上。

“支配者”正指着一扇窗户，监控室的位置是办公大楼，执行官休息的地方其实就在旁边的楼。阿尔托莉雅知道迪卢木多在哪个房间，就在刚才她利用监视官权限打开了迪卢木多的窗子，她想等他以为自己是不是忘记关窗而靠近过来。她确实对友人的保留怀有迷茫，既然她走到了这里，那么她还是打算再测一次迪卢木多的犯罪数值。

“支配者”不比剑道使用的训练木剑更重，阿尔托莉雅可以单手平举木剑一整个下午锻炼力量，迪卢木多总不会真的让她等得太久。

她的执行官走向窗边。

 

6.

【犯罪指数899，致死·清除模式，请谨慎瞄准，消灭目标。】

迪卢木多关窗回来，看着床上用“支配者”指着自己的不速之客。此时的“支配者”已经变形成了夸张的样式，针对犯罪指数300以上的潜在犯任何警察有直接射杀的权力。“支配者”即是携带式的西比拉系统，真正便携且不会有任何误判的移动法庭。只要一发，执行官迪卢木多就会变成涂满自己卧室墙壁的肉酱。

“好久不见，一点礼物而已。”

迪卢木多撇撇嘴，慢慢抬起放在背后的手，亮出了握着的东西向侧一甩。水果刀精准地插进墙壁上飞镖靶，力度甚至扎穿进了墙壁。

“别过来，脱光，”吉尔伽美什不为所动地在床上换了个翘腿的姿势，“本王真该让项圈给你注射进足量的药物，然后你就可以在人格切换的瞬间变成一具五秒凉透的雕像，没有人会知道。直到下次任务你的新监视官打开房门，抱着你的尸体痛哭，杂种。”

阿尔托莉雅才不会哭，迪卢木多哪一个人格都想象不出来吉尔伽美什描述的场面。她是凛然的光，出鞘的剑，打死吉尔伽美什迪卢木多也不会当面告诉阿尔托莉雅他觉得她没有女人味，绝不软弱，更不会哭。就算阿尔托莉雅像个男孩子又怎么样，她照样是人人羡慕的西比拉宠儿。他第一次认识阿尔托莉雅的时候她作为参观学生把警局练习室的拳击人偶在最高难度的设定下打爆了，因为没有权限刷新多人对战的模式，就一对一车轮战把备用的人偶统统打爆。事件的最初只是她差点被第一个人偶打败，于是不依不饶地认真了起来。迪卢木多看到警报过来检查人偶以及房间内的测试者本人的色相是否出了问题，最后实在是手痒下场和她打了两个小时，直到被突发任务叫走。

衬衫坠地时发出了金属的声音。不过迪卢木多不是刻意想杀了吉尔伽美什，他的洗手台上有的是磨尖的塑料和动物制品，都是不容易被检查出来的危险物品。床头的金属雕像也可以镶嵌进吉尔伽美什的半边头骨里，配上他的金发和溢出的脑浆一定好看。从幻想的画面来说还是他更过分一点。

“啧，913.3。杂种，历史新高。顺提一句你的监视官刚刚扫描了你。”

“我关窗的时候？”

迪卢木多停下来思考片刻便得到了结论，阿尔托莉雅出于友谊不会像其他监视官那样对他做什么过分的事，那么只能说明她的直觉太准确了。他懒得想自己哪里没装到位，接下来“他知道她已经知道自己的犯罪指数了”又能在她面前装多久？吉尔伽美什见他脱得差不多了，打了个响指，项圈立刻爆发出电流。思考被强制中断，迪卢木多一声不吭地软倒在床上往下滑，被金发男人单手抓着项圈硬是拖了上来，然后胡乱把他的裤子扒了。他清楚地听见布料缝线被拆开的声音，但是舌头都是麻痹的。反正这是他主人格该烦恼的事情了。

吉尔伽美什作为西比拉系统的对外意识常驻可以对迪卢木多做任何事，而且无论他做什么，那都是迪卢木多活该。犯罪指数超过300会因冲动而故意杀人，400-600的区间可能会为了任何杀人犯觉得好的或者美的念头把人杀得比较艺术，迪卢木多接近900，在爬上床的前一瞬间甚至又一次刷新了自己突破并保持的世界记录，他会做什么连等同于活体“支配者”的吉尔伽美什都觉得好奇，所以他在首次发现迪卢木多这个样本后就把关于这个个体的判定计算连接给自己。项圈也是特制的，尽管保留了注射致死药物的模式，麻醉剂却被改成了放电，只是为了在不妨碍观察的情况下防止自己被反咬一口。

说实话，没有防住，迪卢木多上一次暴起用钢筋穿透了吉尔伽美什的胳膊，只差一点就能凿穿头骨，把下面的大脑（也就是吉尔伽美什本体）捣成一团浆糊。仅仅是因为电击不像麻醉剂起效得那么快，而迪卢木多非常清楚这一点。作为回敬吉尔伽美什在用培养皿把新的胳膊做出来之前都用麻醉剂让迪卢木多下不了床，对，就是他联系不上阿尔托莉雅的那段时间。

现在吉尔伽美什又要作死了。

“肯尼斯·埃尔梅洛伊的犯罪指数升高，是你引起的。在此之后与你合作的临时监视官，色相也不同程度的污浊了。那小丫头倒是一如既往地非常清澈，告诉我，你的主人格能控制住你是否染黑别人吗？”

 

7.“支配者”，Dominant，真是个好名字，可惜麻醉剂不能只打半发。吉尔伽美什把枪踢去床下面，又打了个响指，他喜欢床伴意识清醒，但没打算在做完扩张前让迪卢木多爬起来。

“人类可以眉目传情，再多努力一下，杂种。”

西比拉系统可以支持在战斗中判定对象为生物或非生物并且瞬间显示出犯罪指数，仅仅是监测生理数值进行测谎的计算量对吉尔伽美什来说就跟儿戏一样。

“原来控制不了，本王倒是要重新评定肯尼斯的能力了，他做你监视官的时间可真是久。嗯，从你刚做执行官起就担任了你的监视官，联合意识的决定。”

“什么联合意识……你不也是其中的一份子。”

迪卢木多费劲地趴在床上，咬牙切齿地说道。吉尔伽美什耐心地听完，这次他没法打响指了，他的手指要么陷在迪卢木多的臀肉上要么插在他的身体里面。他打开面前的肉体，就像翻阅过去的记录那般轻易，迪卢木多的一切都向他敞开。他却没有必要解释西比拉系统的现状。

自从可以用项圈随时决定迪卢木多的生死，西比拉系统的真相也对迪卢木多开放，免罪体质的人的大脑在培养皿中永生，通过联合意识体达到普适而稳定的社会价值观，这就是西比拉系统。它制裁不了免罪体质，却吸收了他们作为管理者的一方。吉尔伽美什也是这么被吸收进去，然后他作为管理者的才能获得了联合意识体的认可，推动了西比拉系统的进化。

吉尔伽美什的人格无法被稀释，无法被影响，所以成为了系统的对外意识。系统只能限制吉尔伽美什的手段，比如在那次圣杯战争中他想要的人类清洗计划，除非在以后的日子里人类无可救药到了联合意识体能与他达成共识。可是现在的人类处于吉尔伽美什的管理下，前面说了，吉尔伽美什应对人类的才能几乎是天生的，就像阿尔托莉雅在迪卢木多面前不可被动摇的清澈色相那般不讲道理，他必然能带领现在的社会进入更好的阶段，这是西比拉全体的共识。

 

8

迪卢木多也有过和阿尔托莉雅一样作为新人成为监视官的时候，那时候他的同事芬恩·麦克库尔，在之后的某一天里因迪卢木多的原因，从监视官沦为了执行官。

他们曾经是工作中的前辈与晚辈，也是私交上的挚友，直到芬恩的未婚妻在婚礼前夜，对迪卢木多表白。她在第二天的婚礼上拒绝了芬恩，说尽管决定得太晚，但总算在登记前说出了口。

有些事情开始变得无可挽回，芬恩在见到迪卢木多的时候完全无法维持自己的色相，被同事隔离后也不能恢复正常。是的，命运有时就是这么毫不光彩，让优秀的监视官色相浑浊，甚至不是为了自己的工作。而西比拉系统之后的调动更是雪上加霜：它判定迪卢木多与芬恩的匹配度很高，于是让芬恩成为了迪卢木多的执行官。

这便是曾经西比拉系统的局限性，如果有朝一日活生生的人能像机器那样运作，那么人也不配被称之为人了。最终迪卢木多和芬恩发展到枪口互对的情况，迪卢木多的“支配者”展开了致死·清除模式，而芬恩手里的只是上个世纪的火药枪。

可对准芬恩的“支配者”不仅仅是迪卢木多，所以他没有犹豫。如果他在被射杀前还能再开一枪，大概迪卢木多就捡不回他的小命了。

之后的发展则正如他给阿尔托莉雅讲的故事那样，他成为了执行官。能欺骗直觉的只有经过修饰却仍然真实的痛苦，而时间点反而是无伤大雅的小小细节。即使是他也不想让阿尔托莉雅知道自己还有一个犯罪指数近900的第二人格。

吉尔伽美什把第二人格命名为Avenger，就好像这个899的漆黑渣滓是什么珍贵的收藏品似的。他的主人格是过去的自己，始终如一的好好先生迪卢木多·奥迪那，而分裂出的第二人格Avenger则像是爆裂而不稳定的黑火。一个维持在189这个可以在“支配者”下保护自己，另一个则毫无理性地敢于向吉尔伽美什发起攻击，仅仅是为了测试一下自己究竟多有研究价值。

吉尔伽美什可以控制项圈注射致死的药物，就像他可以打响指把迪卢木多电到爬不起来，这全由他决定。交给西比拉系统Avenger人格在被检测出的一瞬间迪卢木多就会死并且死得很难看，许多警察在初次使用致死·清除模式后都吃不下饭。

“别逼我杀了你，Avenger。叫床很好听也算一种稀有价值。”吉尔伽美什背入的时候手指抓住迪卢木多的项圈，于是内径有限的金属圈勒紧了脖子，即使两只手一起从正面挣扎也找不到空隙。比起机械义体，人类的身体总是能享受更多的乐趣，也更接近吉尔伽美什曾经的样子。“想想一会儿能说话了该怎么跟我报告。”恶劣的兴趣加上生前不曾有的计算力让吉尔伽美什完全称不上一个好情人，他只留给迪卢木多必要的呼吸。无论是性窒息还是电击，无论高潮几次，在吉尔伽美什停手前他不可能死过去，像是被啄干净的内脏又在第二天重生，又像是周而复始不断被推上山的随时会滚落的石头。

完事了吉尔伽美什伸出手，捧起这张罪恶的脸蛋，或是被动或是主动，他令女人神魂颠倒对他前仆后继的时候有没有想过现在？迪卢木多筋疲力尽，他无力反抗也无法拒绝，只能任由吉尔伽美什沿着泪水的痕迹舔过眼角下的泪痣，连睫毛上的苦涩水滴也没有放过。

尝起来倒没什么特别的，即使是第二人格，那也是同一个人。他的主人格逃避现实令Avenger的人格得以发展，终于到了即使Avenger不再浮现，临时监视官也不断被染黑的地步。这份深沉的憎恶就是迪卢木多·奥迪那自身的一个侧面，他因此愧疚、逃避，但他无法否认。

半睁半闭的金眼被吉尔伽美什摇晃到不得不睁开，他大发慈悲地点了根烟，抽了一口，在烟雾中塞进迪卢木多张开的嘴里，可他的声音听起来毫无怜悯。

“咬住，清醒一点，你还有报告。又一次勾引别人的未婚妻，染黑肯尼斯的色相逼得他无法回到工作岗位的感觉好吗，杂种？”

 

9.

关于多重人格，有一种研究表明那是为了基于主人格的愿望，为了保护主人格而生的产物。迪卢木多不想让Avenger见到阿尔托莉雅，她也确实从没有正面见到。相比于迪卢木多，吉尔伽美什更喜欢操Avenger，然后他玩腻了，Avenger就再未在其他场合主动浮现。无论是突发检测还是定期检查，深居简出的执行官迪卢木多的数值很好地保持在189。只有在和迪卢木多合作过的临时监视官的色相检查中能发现Avenger的存在从未消失。

吉尔伽美什失去了灭口的理由，他不对189的人类使用致死模式，不是身为西比拉系统的不能，而是出于本身人格的傲慢——吉尔伽美什自己不愿意。于是他终于重新有了兴趣，连带着调查了肯尼斯后出现在了迪卢木多的房间里。只要项圈还锁在执行官的脖子上，他想见Avenger就能见到。

肯尼斯是一个优秀的监视官，但是大概不适合迪卢木多，又是一起匹配度高但实际并不契合的案例。迪卢木多尽他所能地在作为监视官的期间弥补芬恩，可是芬恩还是只用他能接受的方式洗刷了那份耻辱。于是执行官迪卢木多的愿望变成了战斗并获得胜利，重新得到监视官的尊重，建立曾经他与芬恩之间的那种关系。良好的人际关系是维持色相的良药，就算不能恢复原状，至少可以保持不继续恶化。可是肯尼斯是标准的监视官，视执行官为道具、猎犬和盾牌，这其中没有伙伴这个选项。即使如此，迪卢木多仍然尽他所能，听起来他是不是特别的好？

Avenger具体是何时出现的已经无法确定，第一次被鉴定出来时的数值是700+，还好测试的监视官是远坂凛，她的第一反应竟然是以为“支配者”出故障了，又重新鉴定了第二次。数值恢复了正常，小插曲被皆大欢喜地揭了过去，但是吉尔伽美什却被惊动了。他当然清楚有问题的不是这边。于是他把迪卢木多召进自己的局长办公室，命令他戴上项圈，很容易就见到了Avenger。

吉尔伽美什是活体“支配者”，所以他可以控制项圈对着接近900的犯罪指数熟视无睹，也可以随时对189的迪卢木多注射致死的药物，如果Avenger不想迪卢木多死，那么他就得出来。数值超过300的潜在犯没有人权，他们的定义是“可执行物件”，无论他们的想法如何，西比拉系统只会给予唯一的反应——致死·清除。即使是Avenger知道他玩腻了不再主动浮现的那段时间里吉尔伽美什也随时可以这么做，西比拉系统从不乏抹去无辜之人的历史。

世界上从没有绝对完美的体系，相对完美程度取决于人们的幻想。只要人们坚定地相信西比拉系统能带来幸福和稳定的社会，把光照不到的角落藏起来、藏得足够好，那么系统就是完美的。

Avenger最初操起来并不是很爽，他在床上、办公桌上、沙发上、浴室里、落地窗前，总是毫无征兆地开始喃喃着“为什么要践踏我唯一的愿望”然后流下眼泪，这时候吉尔伽美通常会把他拉起来赏一耳光，身体力行地教育床伴要把注意力放他身上。

最初是这样，但并不意味着之后就有所进步，Avenger一直冥顽不灵，但是吉尔伽美什学习的速度太快，他很快就在床上随意鱼肉Avenger了。迪卢木多自己控制不了Avenger是否染黑别人，但是吉尔伽美什或许可以，这值得一试。

肯尼斯还是适合做监视官，他不像迪卢木多和阿尔托莉雅那样同时具有优秀的执行官能力。他得回来上班，而Avenger最好听话，别像前两次那样搞事，事不过三。

 

10

正义与公平是上个世纪的词汇，在新时代它们的含义被西比拉系统所取代。闪耀的誓言与情谊被践踏玷污，受害者变为加害者，人与人无法相互理解，西比拉系统之下并无新鲜之事。吉尔伽美什只负责下达裁决，他给Avenger找了根不会被污染的好缰绳作为最后的机会。如果小丫头跟迪卢木多的挚友情真的有这么感人的话，希望她能照亮迪卢木多，让Avenger没有出现的空间。在停职中修养的肯尼斯只要远离Avenger色相很快恢复清澈，他对工作的理解或许有问题，但能力和本身素质绝对没问题，吉尔伽美什认为他应该也必须回来上班。

第二天两人一起被刺耳的蜂鸣声吵醒时候，吃足了教训的Avenger已经消失了，而迪卢木多主人格对于吉尔伽美什进自己家门后的记忆有些模糊，他只觉得自己被操劳过度，感觉下一秒就要散架睡倒下去。

这不是迪卢木多的闹钟，是紧急事件。非法宗教聚集信徒举行仪式，导致区域压力急剧上升，无人机已经先行过去疏散，将上班通勤的人群分流去其他道路，接下来是监视官和执行官的工作。

“想请假的话趁现在。”局长赤身裸体地在某个执行官的被窝里，光是描述现状都像是什么丑闻的标题。阿尔托莉雅给他手机发消息说她已经在楼下，2分钟后会按他门铃。

“我才不，这是我第一次和阿尔托莉雅出任务。”迪卢木多对着镜子穿衣服，还好吉尔伽美什从没兴趣在他身上留下吻痕，脖子上的痕迹可以用项圈做全系投影。是的，特制的项圈有这个功能，真是见鬼，每次吉尔伽美什单独见他他的第二人格会不受控制地浮现出来，简直如临大敌。而一般他只能在第二天早上、在各种奇奇怪怪的地方（大部分时候不是床）对着镜子陷入沉思，昨晚到底发生了什么？

门铃响了，但是迪卢木多知道自己的房门一定直接开了。监视官想进来就进来，阿尔托莉雅一定会站在门外。迪卢木多把揉着眼睛想起床的吉尔伽美什重新压平。

“你再睡会儿，等我跟阿尔托莉雅走了你再出去。”

吉尔伽美什伸出一条胳膊，啪地打了个响指。迪卢木多不知为什么身体一僵，被吉尔伽美什一把抓住领带拉下来胡乱啃了几口。他猩红的眼睛只睁开了一条缝，浅金色的睫毛扇了扇，就翻身继续睡了。

迪卢木多走向门口，拿起“支配者”，跟他的监视官打了个招呼。

【使用者认证，监视官阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡，公安局刑事科所属，确认使用许可，合法使用者。】

【使用者认证，执行官迪卢木多·奥迪那，公安局刑事科所属，确认使用许可，合法使用者。】

the end

**Author's Note:**

> 剧场版里有项圈于是就给刷子安排上了，pp的设定真是近未来的地位不平等，我喜欢。


End file.
